Mine
by ssubiiYJ
Summary: "Aku menyukai kedutan vagina mu, Jaejoongie" YUNJAE, 1SHOOT, GENDERSWITCH, NC-18, SMUT, LEMON, NO CHILD.


**Tittle : Mine**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho (namja), Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

**Warning : KONTEN DEWASA, YUNJAE, FULL SEX, GENDERSWITCH, NC-18, SMUT, LEMON.**

* * *

Ku tatap paras rupawan pria itu. dia begitu tampan dengan segala pesona yang telah memikat diriku, menarik jiwaku hingga tenggelam didalamnya. Surai brunatte yang membingkai wajahnya, mata musang nan tajam yang menghiasi dan rahang tegas yang membuatnya nampak jantan. Jung Yunho, dialah pangeran ku.

Namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja melamar ku itu beranjak mendekatiku. Dia berjongkok didepanku-diantara kaki jenjangku-yang duduk manis diatas sofa, ruang televisi. Meraih kedua tangan ku dan mengecupnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Jaejoongie"

Aku tersenyum ketika jemari panjang Yunho telah menelusuri paha dalam ku. Menimbulkan sensai geli yang membuat kulitku terasa meremang. Mengelusnya dan merangkak naik ke arah vaginaku yang masih terbungkus g-string. Aku melenguh saat jari-jarinya mengelus belahan vaginaku. Kemudian Yunho menarik celana dalam ku hingga terlepas.

Yunho tersenyum melihat vaginaku merekah di depan mata musangnya. Pria itu bangkit dan mencium bibirku. Aku membalasnya dan mengalungkan tangan ku dileher kokohnya. Kurasakan payudaraku tergesek-gesek dada bidangnya yang membuatku mengerang kegelian.

"Eumm… Yunhhh"

"Mmmm…"

Ciuman Yunho makin liar karena telah beralih ke telinga dan leherku. Aku mulai mendesah pelan, ku usap-usap rambut Yunho dengan lembut. Dia meneruskan jilatannya pada puting payudara kanan ku, dijilatnya berputar-putar dan berulang-ulang, membuatku semakin mendesah. Payudara kiriku diremas-remasnya dengan lembut. Napasku mulai memburu karena perlakuan Yunho pada kedua payudaraku. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya mendesah-desah.

"Eungg… hisap terus yunhh… ahh"

"Aku menyukai payudara mu yang besar dan kenyal, sayang."

"Sshh.. Yunho oppa.. nikmatilah payudara Joongie.. eungh.."

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istriku, kamu harus menjadi istriku." Yunho berucap posesif dan menghentikan jilatannya di payudaraku.

Aku menatap sayu mata musangnya dan kuanggukkan kepalaku karena aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Nafsuku sudah tinggi. Aku menginginkan payudara ku didalam mulut hangatnya. Yunho tersenyum begitu tampan dan mengecup putting payudara ku. Ia menegakan kepala dan melumat bibir cherryku sambil mengelus-elus payudaraku yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya.

"Eunghh.. eumm.."

Yunho menyuruhku mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas sofa dan merengganggkannya lebar-lebar. Lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya di vaginaku yang sudah basah, dan mulai menjilatinya. Aku mendesah saat ujung lidahnya yang basah menyentuh vaginaku, "Ahh..!"

Yunho terus menjilatinya secara teratur dan berulang-ulang. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menahan kenikmatan. Yunho terus menjilatinya dan mulai menyedot-nyedot klitorisku. Aku meracau sambil menjambaki rambut Yunho.

"Ahhh… terusss… enak sekali… Yunhhh..!" Yunho terus menyedot-nyedot dan aku pun berteriak seiring dengan menjepit kepala yunho kuat-kuat.

Kusemburkan cairan kewanitaanku dan Yunho menjilati dan menghisapnya pelan sekali. Mungkin dia tahu aku menahan ngilu pada vaginaku. Yunho mencium payudaraku dan menghisapnya cukup lama hingga aku terangsang kembali.

Aku menarik turun celana pendek Yunho dengan kedua kaki ku. Seringai ku merekah ketika dihadapkan dengan kejantannya yang berukuran sangat besar. Langsung ku genggam kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu. Kuelus-elus, kemudian kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Kujilat-jilat, kugigit-gigit lembut kepala batangnya. Yunho melenguh mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Ohh... Jaejoongie.. teruss… sayangg..! Nikmat sekali ssh.." desahnya.

Aku terus menghisap dan mengeluar-masukkan penis Yunho di dalam mulutku yang kecil. Semakin cepat, kukocok-kocok semakin cepat dan kuat.

"Akhh… jaeee... aku... mauuu… keluarr..!"

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Penis Yunho menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulutku, aku tersedak dan menelan sperma Yunho. Kuhisap-hisap ujung penisnya sampai bersih, Yunho melenguh dan ambruk di sampingku. Kucium bibir seksi pria rupawan itu.

"Joongie sayang yunnie.." ucapku manja sambil membiarkan Yunho meremas payudara sintalku.

Yunho menggendongku menuju kamar sambil terus melumat bibirku. Dibaringkannya tubuh ku di atas ranjang. Yunho menindih tubuhku, diciumnya bibirku dengan hangat. Tangannya meremas-remas pantatku, lalu bibirnya turun di atas payudaraku dan diciumnya sambil dihisapnya bergantian. Aku hanya mendesah keenakan ketika dibukanya kedua kakiku dan Yunho berjongkok mulai menjilati vaginaku.

"Yunhhh… eumm… geli…"

Aku mendesah-desah tidak kuat, tapi Yunho terus menjilati dan menghisap-hisap vaginaku yang sudah basah lagi. Yunho pun sepertinya sudah tidak tahan, sehingga diarahkannya kontolnya ke lubang vaginaku. Kemudian digesek-gesekkannya kepala batangnya di belahan vaginaku berulang-ulang. Aku melenguh menahan sensasi nikmat di daerah vaginaku.

Setelah semakin basah, Yunho menekan kepala batangannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada lubang vaginaku. Diperlakukan seperti itu aku berteriak, "Akhh… sakittt.. Yunn.. eunghh!"

"Tahan sedikit Sayang..!" ucapnya menenangkanku.

Kemudian Yunho mencobanya lagi hingga berkali-kali. Dan akhirnya, Blessh… Yunho menekan batang penisnya dalam sekali hingga selaput daraku robek. Aku menjerit menahan nyeri dan merasakan vaginaku begitu sesak.

Yunho mendiamkan aktifitas tubuhnya sambil mengelus-elus tubuhku. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes setelah beberapa saat Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mulai mengeluar-masukkan batang kejantanannya. Aku melenguh nikmat sekaligus perih.

"Eunghh… yunhho oppa… shh.. ohh..!"

Yunho menggenjotku selama 10 menit. Vaginaku sudah semakin basah dan aku menjerit karena mendapatkan orgasme lagi.

Kurasakan vaginaku berdenyut-denyut. Yunho mendiamkan batang kejantanannya di dalam vaginaku sambil menyedot-nyedot payudaraku. Yunho mencabut batangnya dan menyuruhku menungging.

Kurasakan vaginaku dimasuki kembali batang penisnya yang besar, setelah itu mulai dikeluar-masukkan kembali ke vaginaku dengan pelan. Sementara itu tangan yunho masih meremas-remas dan menarik-narik puting payudaraku dengan kuat. Aku mulai mendesah menahan rasa nikmat.

"Yunhh ahhh.. teruss genjot.. sayang… oohh.. mmm.. enakk sekali..!" racauku tidak tahu malu.

Yunho terus menekan dan menarik batangnya semakin cepat, dan aku semakin meracau tidak karuan.

"Akhh.. jaeee.. aku suka sekali dengan kedutan vaginamu."

Yunho terus menyodok vaginaku dengan kuat, aku pun memaju-mundurkan pantatku sehingga persetubuhan kami sangat menggairahkan. Aku dan yunho mendesah-desah penuh kenikmatan.

"Ohhh.. auhh… akhh.. Yunho!" aku pun makin keras mendesah.

Yunho semakin cepat mengeluar-masukkan batang kejantanannya.

"Ahhh… aku mau keluarr.. Yunnhh..!"

Yunho semakin gencar menyodok-nyodok vaginaku sambil terus menarik-narik dan meremas payudaraku. Genjotan pada vaginaku membuatku menjerit karena merasa tidak tahan lagi.

"Akhhh… ehhhmm..!" lenguhku.

Tubuhku lemas sambil memeluk yunho kuat-kuat. Karena dia belum orgasme, yunho terus mengeluar-masukkan batangnya tanpa memperdulikan vaginaku yang masih ngilu.

"Kedutan vagina mu sangat enak sayang sshh..."

"Ohhh… ahhh… aku tidakk kuattt yun… aughh..!" teriakkanku malah makin membuat Yunho semakin cepat menghujamkan batangnya pada vaginaku. "Akuuu… hampirr… Sayang.., tahan sebentar.. ohhh..!" lenguh yunho.

Lalu kurasakan yunho memelukku erat-erat seiring dengan tembakan spermanya, rasanya hangat dan nikmat. Tubuhku lunglai dan yunho masih mendiamkan batangnya berada dalam vaginaku. Kami berpelukan sambil mengatur napas. Setelah agak tenang, yunho mencabut batangnya. Kami berciuman dengan mesra, lidah kami saling berpaut diselingi hisapan-hisapan yunho di lidahku. Tangannya meremas-remas payudaraku. Semakin lama kami semakin terangsang kembali.

Yunho memainkan puting payudaraku, dijilat-jilatnya dengan rakus dan terus menghisap dengan penuh nafsu. Aku mulai mendesah merasakan vaginaku basah kembali. Yunho meneruskan jilatannya ke perutku, kemudian menyuruhku mengangkat dan melipat kedua kakiku ke atas hingga berada di antara kepalaku. Dengan posisi ini sudah jelas vaginaku yang basah terbuka lebar di depan matanya.

Yunho menjilat-jilat vaginaku sambil menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya di antara belahan vaginaku. Mendapat rangsangan seperti itu aku mendesah tidak terkendali lagi.

"Yunhhh.. enak sekali sayang… terusss.. uhhh… hisappp teruss..! Hisapp.. vagina joongie.. ughh..!"

Yunho semakin cepat menghisap-hisap vaginaku yang banjir oleh cairan kewanitaanku. Aku semakin merengganggkan kedua kakiku lebar-lebar agar yunho lebih leluasa melakukan gerakannya. Jilatan di vaginaku yang enak itu membuatku memohon-mohon.

"Ohh.. Yunho.. masukkan..! Joongie.. mohon..!" pintaku.

Yunho pun menggesek-gesekkan batang kejantanannya di vaginaku yang becek. Aku melenguh nikmat, mulutku mendesis-desis tidak tahan. Yunho memasukkan batangnya pada lubang vaginaku.

Penetrasinya itu membuatku terus meracau, "Oh.. enakkk Yunnnh… yeahh… lebih cepat… ohhh.. enakk sekali… sodok.. terus… vagina joongie..! Akhhh.. mmff.. ohh..!"

"Aku suka vagina mu.. Dan kedutannya ohhh… my jaejoongie..!" racau yunho membalasku.

Genjotan yunho di vaginaku semakin cepat dan liar hingga terasa menyentuh rahimku.

"Joongie... mau keluar Yunhh.., ohhh..!" teriakku.

"Aku... juga Sayang.., ohhh..!"

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Kami berdua menjerit, bersamaan itu kurasakan tembakan sperma yunho yang kuat. Yunho menindih ku yang tengah mengatur nafas. Tanpa dikomando, yunho kembali mencium bibirku dan tangannya sibuk meremas-remas payudaraku. Aku pun mulai meresponnya dengan desahan. Yunho sangat kuat dan aku menyukainya.

"Ahhh… yunho..!"

Yunho meneruskan jilatannya ke leherku, ketiak ku yang mulus dan mengakhirinya di payudara kiriku. Dijilatinya seluruh payudaraku hingga basah.

Lalu yunho berdiri menuju selangkanganku. Aku pun mengangkangkan kedua kakiku dan kurasakan jari yunho menyibakkan vaginaku. Jilatan lidahnya membuatku tersentak dan medesah tidak karuan, apalagi yunho melakukannya berulang-ulang. Refleks kakiku bergerak menjepit kepala yunho, tapi yunho memegangi kedua kakiku agar tetap dalam posisi mengangkang. Yang kurasakan saat itu adalah jilatan-jilatan yunho yang sungguh luar biasa. Cairan kewanitaanku meleleh keluar terus menerus.

"Ohhh.. Yunho.. Joongie tidak kuattt lagi.. ahh..!" jeritku sambil mencengkram seprei yang kami tiduri.

Setelah hampir 10 menit menjilati dan menghisap-hisap vaginaku, akhirnya aku mencapai orgasme, kujepit kepala yunho.

Dia pun bangkit, kemudian tubuhku ditindihnya, bibirnya mencium bibirku dengan sangat bernafsu. Tangannya tidak mau kalah meremas-remas payudaraku dengan kuat. Menjepit putting susu ku dengan gemas. Lalu yunho bersimpuh di antara pahaku dan menggesek-gesekkan jempolnya di belahan vaginaku yang masih basah.

Aku medesah keenakan, "Ahhhh… oppa… nikmat.. sekalii.. Ughhh!"

Aku semakin membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, yunho dengan sigap mengarahkan batang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu ke vaginaku. Lalu kurasakan gesekan-gesekan kepala batang penisnya yang sangat enak dan hangat.

"Ohhh.. Yunnnhooo oppa.. teruss… sayangg… aughh.. enak sekali..!" Yunho pun menekan batang kemaluannyanya hingga amblas.

"Akhh..!" jeritku.

Yunho mengeluar-masukkan batangnya. Saat itu juga aku mendesah-desah lagi, cairan kewanitaanku mulai keluar dari vaginaku. Yunho menaikkannya tempo gerakannya. Ditarik… ditekan… berulang-ulang. Dengan refleks kugoyang pinggulku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Akhirnya aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang menjalar di vaginaku.

Aku meracau keras, "Ahhh.. oppa… teruss.. yunnhh.. ohhh.. Joongie.. mauu keluar…"

Yunho pun ikutan meracau, "Keluarkanlah agar vaginamu semakin meremas kejantananku..! Ahh..!"

Tanpa dapat kami bendung lagi, aku dan yunho menjerit bersamaan.

"Aku… keluarr.. shhh"

"Yunhooo… ohh..!" jeritku sambil berpelukan dengan erat.

Kurasakan lelehan cairan keluar dari vaginaku. Yunho mencium bibirku, tubuh kami terkulai lemas. Beberapa saat kami terdiam sambil berpelukan. Lalu, dia menyuruhku berdiri di dekat meja. Aku menurutinya saat satu kakiku dinaikkan di atas meja dan kedua tanganku bertumpu pada dinding.

Yunho mencium bibirku, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengorek-ngorek vaginaku yang terbuka lebar. Aku mendesis saat jari-jari yunho menggesek-gesek klitorisku.

"Ahh.. yunhhh.. teruss..! eunghh vagina joongie.. ohh.. nikmat!" racauku.

Yunho tersenyum dan menimpali racauanku, tetapi tangannya masih mengorek-ngorek vaginaku yang sudah lembab.

"Kenapa vagina mu joongie sayang..?"

"Yunh... vagina joongie.. basahh… aungg..!" jawabku sambil melenguh tidak kuat.

"Ne, vagina mu basah dan aku menyukainya. Nanti penis ku akan bersarang di sana dan menggenjot vagina mu dengan kuat dan kau akan menjeritkan nama ku, jaejoongie sayang."

Aku semakin gila dan terangsang.

"Ohhh.. Yunhhh.. teruss.. lebihh.. cepatt..! Joongie.. mauu.." ucapku lirih.

"Mau… apaa… Sayang..?" ucap yunho sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan klitorisku yang semakin besar.

"Ohhh… joongie... mauuu.. penis yunnie… ahhh… yunnie.. masukan..! vagina Joongie.. inginn.. penis Yunnie..!" jawabku tidak terkendali lagi.

"Vagina mu sudahh tak tahan hmm?" ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan batang kejantanannya pada lubang vaginaku dan menggesekkannya ke atas ke bawah… berulang-ulang.

Aku medesah penuh kenikmatan, "Ohh.. enakk sekali... Yunnhh… masukkan lagii.. ohh..!" pintaku.

Yunho pun langsung menekannya hingga amblas pada vaginaku.

"Akhhh..!" jeritku menahan rasa sakit.

Yunho mengeluar-masukkan batangnya dengan cepat. Aku semakin menjerit histeris.

"Oh.. Yunhooo… enakk sekali..!"

"Ahh jaejoongie..!" lenguh yunho sambil terus menggenjot vaginaku semakin cepat.

"Yunnie oppa... ahh... genjotan mu sungguh nikmat... tusuk joongie lebih dalam.."

Gerakan yunho semakin liar, napas kami turun naik menahan kenikmatan yang telah sampai pada ubun-ubun kepala kami.

Akhirnya aku menyerah sambil menjerit keras, "Ahh.. Joongie.. mauu.. keluarr.. ohh..!"

"Nado… rasakan.. cairan ku didalam mu.. sayang..!"

"Yunnie oppa, joongie.. ohh.. rasanya enak sekali... shh...!" desahku menyambut orgasme yang kurasa akan meledak.

"Keluarkan.. sayang.. aku.. ingin.. vagina mu mejepit penis ku... ahh.. nikmat sekali Jaejoongie!" racau yunho menggenjotku keras dan sangat cepat.

Aku dan yunho memekik bersamaan, "Akh… ohhh..!"

Sperma yunho memenuhi vaginaku. Yunho memelukku erat sambil menahan tubuhku yang sudah ambruk pada pundaknya. Dicabutnya batangnya, kemudian kujilati hingga bersih. Kami pun naik ke ranjang dan tertidur.

"Aku akan menikahimu segera, Kim Jaejoong" bisiknya masih terdengar olehku.

**END**


End file.
